In recent years, as solid-state imaging elements, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor have had high resolution, there is a rapidly-increasing demand for information devices having a photographing function, such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a portable telephone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA). Moreover, the information device having an imaging function as described above is referred to as an imaging device.
As a focusing control method of focusing on a main photographic subject, there are a contrast AF (an auto focus (AF)) type and a phase difference AF type. The phase difference AF type can detect a focusing position at high speed with high precision compared with the contrast AF type, and, for this reason, is mostly employed in various imaging devices.
As a solid-state imaging element that is mounted in an imaging device which performs focusing control using the phase difference AF type, for example, a solid-state imaging element is used in which a pair of pixels for phase difference detection, on which openings in a light shielding film are decentered in the opposite directions, is discretely provided on an entire light receiving surface (refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 4).
Because an area of the opening in the light shielding film in the pixel for phase difference detection is smaller than in a different normal pixel (a pixel for imaging), the use of an output signal of the pixel for phase difference detection as an imaging-obtained image signal is insufficient. Then, there occurs a need to correct the output signal of the pixel for phase difference detection.
Patent Literatures 1 to 4 disclose an imaging device in which an interpolation correction processing that interpolation-generates the output signal for the pixel for phase difference detection using an output signal of a normal pixel in the vicinity of the pixel for phase difference detection and a gain correction processing that corrects the output signal for the pixel for phase difference detection by gain-amplifying the output signal are used together.
Patent Literature 5 discloses that processing which interpolation-generates the output signal for the pixel for phase difference detection using an output signal of a normal pixel in the vicinity of the pixel for phase difference detection is performed in the lens-exchangeable camera.
Patent Literature 6 discloses a camera in which a threshold for determining whether or not a pixel in a solid-state imaging element is a defective pixel is caused to differ using lens information that is acquired from a lens device.